In recent years, there has been developed a technology utilized in order that various pieces of information generated from a user's behavior, for example, sensing results including photographs taken by a user, comments input by a user and acceleration of a user, are uploaded to a server in association with user positional information to generate information for the user to think back on a behavior of himself/herself or share an experience with another user. Examples of such a technology are described in Patent Literature 1 and the like.